As non-volatile memories, a ReRAM (Resistive Random Access Memory), a CBRAM (Conduction Bridge Random Access Memory), a PCRAM (Phase-Change Random Access Memory), an MRAM (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory), an STTRAM (Spin Transfer Torque Random Access Memory), and any other type of RAM are known. In the ReRAM, a resistive element that stores data in accordance with a change in a resistive state has been used as a non-volatile storage element (for example, see PTL 1).
Further, as a configuration of a memory cell using the above-described non-volatile memory, a 1R (1 Resistor) type and a 1D1R (1 Diode and 1 Resistor) type are known. A cross-point type memory device in which such memory cells are disposed at crossing sections of a plurality of bit lines and a plurality of word lines is known.